Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor for a vehicle, for the detection of concentration of a specific gas from an automotive engine or the like, and more particularly, to a sensor for a vehicle structurally holding a plurality of lead wires.
Related Art
Sensors for a vehicle, for example, gas sensors are provided with a section extended to an exterior in order to connect, for example, a control device, to a plurality of lead wires electrically connected to a sensor element. With the recent development of sensors for vehicles, efforts are being made to provide sensors that are protected from water droplets entering inside the sensor, to maintain both the performance of the sensor and integrity of the structure. For example, an air/fuel ratio sensor disclosed in the Japanese Patent Literature 1 discloses a protection cover that is provided with an elastic insulating member, and by caulking the protection cover inwards, an outer diameter of the elastic insulated member is radially contracted, securely fixing a seal in insertion holes of the respective lead wires, improving water resistance of the air/fuel ratio sensor.